


Kurt Hummel

by kurtaveclarcenciel



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtaveclarcenciel/pseuds/kurtaveclarcenciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU inspired by the lovely movie Ruby Sparks. (Seriously you should watch it.)<br/>Sebastian is a writer struggling with writer's block. What happens when he starts writing about the boy in his dream. And what do you do when your words come true? Rate M for lots of cursing and mention of sex.</p><p>You can check out the trailer here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4RJYlSgDKM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Hummel

He didn't remember when but Sebastian Smythe could tell you that his earliest memory must be related to either reading or writing. Since he started learning words, he had never stopped writing. Writing gave him comfort. He escaped into the world of fiction when the reality world became a nightmare.

Sebastian's parents argue a lot. He couldn't remember a sensible conversation between the two that ever lasted longer than 5 minutes. It's always complaining about his mother spending too much money on clothes or alcohol or his father screwing some new assistants from his office or the business partners. He never commented on anything, he just busied himself with book after book. He was a straight A’s student with endless compliments from various teachers about his supreme efforts. 

He started writing short stories and fictions when he was in high school and got his first book published at the age of 17. His book was reviewed by some of the top book critics and named him the new Murakami because of his expressive and fantasy style. 

Sebastian was an expressive writer, he was never afraid to show his wildest dreams combined with the reality, creating a surreal world between words. He found peace in the craziness.

His book was a New York's Bestsellers for 6 months. The book was translated into 40 different languages, Sebastian made his first million at the age of 18 and he got kicked out from home. The book he wrote was based on the drama in his house. Naturally his parents found out and gotten so mad they kicked him out. Sebastian still received access to his trust fund account because of his inclusion in his grandfather's will, but he didn't spend a single dime from the old Smythe money since he moved out.

Now, at the age of 25, single, living in a converted warehouse loft in Brooklyn. One book and 5 short stories published. With a multi-million account balance, he's still one of the top 10 bachelors in the modern literature world.

 

*

 

“I don't know what to do...”

“Sebastian, we've talked about this.”

“Can I have Dorian please?” Sebastian asked, almost pleading to the man sitting in front of him. Wes looked up from his little notebook, rolled his eyes “Fine-”

Before he could finish the word, Sebastian got up from the couch he was lying on, opened the little drawer next to Wes and pulled out a small stuffed toy and held it between his arms.

“Sebastian, when was the last time you wrote anything?”

“I don't know, I can't remember. Last week? Last month? I can't fucking write anything. Everything comes out wrong. And plus I don't have time.”

“All you do is sit at home.” Wes stated

“Well I was trying to write. But Dorian always wants me to pet him.”

“You are not blaming this on Dorian.”

“He's kind of a self-centred brat, what can I say.”

“You're the one bought him.”

“You told me to get a pet!”

“I told you to get a dog! So you can walk it and meet new people when they try to pet it, make friends.”

“Dogs have fleas!”

“Instead you got a cat, and name him after this little thing you got when you were five. Seriously did you ever washed it?” said Wes, ignoring Sebastian's protests

The boy sniffed the toy, “I guess I did, did you let other people hug him?”

“No, it's yours. We agreed to have it here for you to relax and talk.” Wes flipped through his notebook

Sebastian sighed and held (toy) Dorian closer.

“Sebastian, I want you to do something for me.”

“What...”

“I need you to write something.”

“I told you I can't, that's why I'm here!”

“I want you to write something, just for me, not for your publisher. Just to have fun, don't analyse the texts, just write what comes to mind.”

“......I'm not sure”

“Try. Can you do that for me?”

“Just for you?”

“Just for me. Even if it’s just a page.” Wes nodded

“Okay.”

“Oh, and Sebastian.” Wes added

“Yes?”

“Don't try to think about if it's good, it can be bad writing, I just want you to write.”

“...got it.” Sebastian half enthusiastically gave him a thumbs up

 

*

 

“Dorian, I'm home.” Sebastian called out for his cat as he walked through the front door. All he got was a tiny meow sound from second level, he dropped his key and went to his writing room.

“Dorian!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Half of the stack of Sebastian's casual reading books were scratched and torn apart, he picked up the now detached 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'

Sebastian glared at his cat. “That's irony for you, huh?”

 

After 30 minutes of tidying the room, and removing his cat from the room, Sebastian sat down in front of his old typewriter. It was passed down to him from his grandfather when Sebastian was 10; he had typed his very first grade A essay on analysing 'Shakespeare's effects on the Modern Days' with it. This typewriter had become his golden writing tool ever since.

 

Six hours later, with four cups of coffee and one Thai take away, Sebastian had written...nothing. Nothing, as in None. Zero words written.

Sebastian mumbled a few 'fuck's with frustration and he went downstairs to the living room area.

Curling up in his sofa, he turned on the TV and flipped through channels until he saw Sound of Music playing on a movie channel. As one of his favourite movies so he decided to watch it, and relax, hoping inspiration might come later.

 

*

 

Sebastian was lying under a tree in Central Park with Dorian curled up on his stomach, he was reading 'The Great Gatsby' when suddenly a voice asked “Excuse me, do you mind if I draw your cat?”

Sebastian put down his book as he looked up, the sunlight creating a silhouette of the man standing in front of him. Sebastian followed the long line of legs upwards with his eyes, taking in the slim waitline and the perfectly coiffed hair.

“I'm sorry, what?” Sebastian sat up straight, making Dorian jump off of him and land next to the man's feet. It looked up at the man and meowed. The man laughed, his voice sounding like Christmas bells and gave funny feeling to Sebastian's stomach.

The man sat down next to Sebastian, “So, do you mind me drawing your cat?”

“Oh...I guess you should ask him, I can barely control this brat.” Sebastian chuckled.

“But he looks so cute.” He said, gently soothes the back of its ears “What's his name?”

“Dorian.”

“That's interesting name for a cat.”

“It's after Dorian Gray.”

“The Picture of Dorian Gray-Dorian Gray?”

“Yes, that. Because he's complete narcissist.” The man laughed heartily, smoothing the fur on Dorian's head

“You're funny, and weird.”

“People usually say I'm hot or a genius.” Sebastian smirked

The man shook his head a little and pulled out a sketchpad and a pencil from his bag, he looked at Sebastian and then Dorian and back to Sebastian “Sorry I didn't introduce myself. Kurt.” He offered his hand and Sebastian shook it “Sebastian Smythe.”

“So Mr Smythe, what do you do besides taking your narcissist cat to the park?” Kurt asked while he started marking points on his paper

“I write.”

“You're a writer?”

“You could say that, you?”

“I think of myself as an artist.”

“Student?”

“No, not sure if I wanna go to college yet, I just picked up few things along the way. I'm good.”

Sebastian noticed Kurt had beautiful blue eyes, or green? It seemed like his eyes changed colour, not in the creepy vampire way but a very beautiful way, like the ocean, water reflecting the lights, his clear blue eyes sparkling with hints of green and silvery grey.

Kurt found Sebastian staring “What, why are you looking at me like that?”

 

_Why are you looking at me like that...?_

 

Sebastian blinked and suddenly he's back in his living room, lying on his couch with Dorian curled up against him and the TV still on. The idea of Kurt flashed back at him.

“Yes...YES YES YESSSSS” Sebastian hopped off his couch and ran upstairs to his writing room screaming in joy.

 

*

 

“You're late today.” Wes stated when Sebastian practically ran into his office

“Sorry, but I've been writing and I lost track of time.”

“So you wrote something. Good.”

“I'm not sure if this is good or not.” Sebastian panted, still a little breathless from the run

“Why?”

“This is crazy...I feel like I'm going crazy.”

“I like that you're going crazy. That's what I'm here for, right?” Wes smiled

“Wes...” Glaring at the man, Sebastian sighed

“Okay, tell me what you wrote. Brief me with the idea.”

Sebastian flopped down on the couch and stared out of the window “Kurt...Hummel. 23 year old. Grew up in Lima, Ohio...”

“Why Lima?”

“It sounds like a lame place that everyone that lived there would wanna get out of.”

“And Kurt wants to get out?”

“Yes, he's a dreamer.” Wes notices Sebastian was smiling as he got lost in the details

Sebastian closed his eyes, rethinking the details of his words “Kurt is an artist, he draws, he likes Dorian. His eyes... they’re like the ocean, so blue and clear, but reflecting the sunlight, so there are times when people look at them and there's more green, or even silver grey. His hair is always so perfectly coiffed.”

Wes listens patiently and notices the relaxation of Sebastian's body; he used to be more stiff when he talked.

“He has beautiful fair skin, a slight feminine quality but it sounds beautiful, I think he might be a great singer. I'd love to hear him sing.” Sebastian opens his eyes and tells Wes

“Is there more?”

“Kurt's first crush is Clark Gable and James Dean, he had a thing for bad boys, he loves jazz music. Kurt grew up in a single family so he’s used to going around on his own. His first boyfriend is some jock from his high school, his last boyfriend is some 35 year old street artist. He's single right now, he finally left Ohio and came to New York.”

“For what?”

“For new things, for a change.”

“Good, I'm happy you found something inspiring.” Wes encouraged

“Not just inspires me!” Sebastian sat up suddenly “It sucks me in. It's so overwhelming and I haven't slept for more than 8 hours for the past 3 days! I can't get away from my typewriter! All I wanna do it is write! The guy in the book is me! It's Sebastian and Kurt, it's like I'm writing to spend time with him! It's like....oh god.”

“What?”

“Like I'm falling in love with him.” It came out almost as a whisper

“That's great.”

“That's not great!”

“Why?”

“I can't fall in love with him?”

“Why not?”

“He's not real?! That's why!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, he's my creation!”

“Sebastian, writers often project themselves in their writing, because getting involved is the best way to write. Look at you, you're writing now.”

“I hope you're right.”

 

*

 

“Sebastian you have to get out of your damn house once in a while. You're becoming a zombie or something...” That's the first thing his friend says as soon as Sebastian opens the door

“Fuck off Blaine, why are you even here?”

“Jeff said you haven't returned any of his calls.” Blaine explained, walking into the house like he owned the place.

“I'm in no mood for clubbing.”

“What have you been writing anyway? Cooper said you haven't shown him anything.”

“Your brother, my lovely agent, is driving me crazy.” Sebastian flopped down on the couch

“Do you want me to tell him to leave you alone?”

“Yeah tell him to fuck off.” The two of them chuckled together

Blaine sits down and pats the other's shoulder “Well, you can't just chain yourself to your desk.”

“O...kinky Blaine, I didn't see that one coming.”

“Shut up. Let me call Nick and Jeff. We'll have a bros night. Okay?”

“I can't...I have writing to do.”

“Cooper said you haven't written anything.”

“I have, I just haven't show him any.”

“Why?” Blaine asked, confused.

Sebastian rose from the seat and nodded in the direction of his writing room, the two of them went upstairs.

 

Sebastian pulled out a stack of papers from his first drawer. Before he handed it to Blaine, he warned him seriously “Do not tell anyone about this. I might not get to finish it....”

“Okay, fine.”

Sebastian handed Blaine the papers and the boy started reading them quickly.

“So...,” Sebastian asked when Blaine just finished the last page

“Sebastian, this is a love story?”

“Yes.”

“You don't know jack shit about love.”

“Wow, that's very nice and encouraging, Blaine.”

“No, I mean, you've never dated anyone, you've slept around. How did you write this? This is...actually romantic.”

“That's the thing, I felt like I'm falling in love with him?”

“Who?”

“Kurt! The character.”

“You writers are all so dramatic.” Blaine shook his head

“I'm serious Blaine. I'm so drawn to it. I actually feel loved. This could be the first time in my life that I'm capable to fall in love with someone. To actually care about them.”

“Sebastian, this is not a person, this is a dream. You're writing your dream. This guy you're writing, he's quirky in the perfect way. No human being is like this.”

“But my mind is filled with him! I have never felt so good about my writing before!”

“This is a good thing right?”

“I don't know.”

 

*

 

They had just seen the exhibition of Andy Warhol at the Met and decided to take a walk in Central Park.

“I don't understand, it was not even a painting, why is he one of the greatest artist of modern art?”

Sebastian was looking at the little book of Campbell soup and flower prints, confused.

“It's about the mind behind the works.” Kurt chuckled quietly at Sebastian's comment

“Maybe I just don't understand art” The boy shrugged and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist

“What about my paintings?”

“I think they are great.”

Kurt grinned “Then, Mr Smythe, you have great taste in art.”

“Hmm, and boys too.” Sebastian commented, turning to face a smiling Kurt.

“What are you smiling at?”

“You.”

“Why? Something on my face?”

“No, it's...you're so not my type.” Kurt laughed a little

“What do you mean?”

“I usually look for a guy more...rebellious? Aggressive?”

“You mean possessive douche-bag.”

“Oh writers, you and your words,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes, “hey, what did you think when you first saw me?”

“That you were the most special and interesting person I've ever seen.”

“Really?”

“You like Dorian, of course you're special.” Sebastian joked

“Are you disappointed now that you know me?” A nervous tone came through his voice.

“What makes you think that?” Sebastian frowned, suddenly concerned.

“I'm weird.”

“I like your weird. I like your everything.” Kurt giggled happily

“What about me? What did you think?”

“I looked at you and I thought...I finally found the change I want.”

What Kurt said surprised Sebastian, people usually sleep with him because he's a young successful writer with a pretty face. They don't really care about what Sebastian really is. They like the idea of Sebastian the Writer more than just plain old Sebastian.

“What if you get bored of me?”

“I will never get bored of you, I promise.”

 

A ringing sound blasted from the other room.

 

Sebastian jolted awake, “Oh shit!”

The screen said Dr Montgomery calling, “Hey, Wes, sorry. I fell asleep writing...”

“ _You forgot our appointment.”_

“Right, sorry. If I leave right now maybe I can get here in half an hour.”

“ _I have two more patients after lunch. I can't, do you wanna re-arrange it to next week?”_

“Okay, should I call your assistant once I know what date I'm free?”

“ _Sure. Sebastian, I'm glad you're writing.”_

“Me too Wes, thank you.”

“ _Goodbye.”_

“Bye.”

 

Sebastian went to fill Dorian's food bowl “Hmm, you are getting fat. We're also running low on your food.”

“I just got some more from the grocery shopping.” A voice spoke behind him

“O, thanks...” Sebastian turned and almost fainted, he dropped Dorian’s food on the floor.

The one and only, Kurt Hummel. The Kurt Hummel from his book, stood in front of him, in the flesh.

“Bas...?”

Oh shit, he's even calling me with pet name.

“Oh my god...it's official, I'm crazy. Wes is going to lock me up in a psych ward. They are going to cut my brain open...shit shit shit-Fuck!” Sebastian jumped out of his skin and pushed past Kurt to ran upstairs back to his writing room.

 

Sebastian quickly scanned the last page of his writing, clarifying this is not part of his creation.

He closed his eyes and mumbled to himself, “I'm dreaming, this is not real, I'm just too into the book. This is a dream. I'm going to wake up and everything will back to normal...3, 2, 1.”

He almost screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder and found Kurt crouching down next to him, eyes level with his.

“Bas, what happened? Did I do something wrong?”

“N-no...I...”

“Are you ill? Do you want me to make you something?”

“Umm, I mean yes....that'd be great?” Sebastian's heart is beating so fast, he's confused and nervous and shocked and a little excited.

“Okay, you go back to your room and have a rest. I'll make you some soup.” Kurt kissed him on the cheek and went back downstairs.

 

Sebastian went to his bedroom and locked the door as soon as he heard Kurt's footsteps reach the bottom of the stairs. He dialled Blaine's number who picked up on the third ring

“ _Sebastian I'm in the middle of a mee-”_

“Blaine! Shut up and listen to me. He's here!”

“ _Who is?”_

“Kurt!”

“ _You mean the character?”_

“Yes! He's here, in my house." Sebastian whispered into his phone, "And I'm pretty sure he was wearing one of my Nirvana t-shirts as well.”

“ _Sebastian, that's not possible. He's not a real person.”_

“I know objectively he's not, but he is! I'm telling you I can touch him. He fucking kissed me. He doesn't know he's not real, he thinks he's real and that we are in a relationship!”

Blaine's voice came as a whisper, Sebastian guessed he excused himself out of a room for the talk _“Sebastian, you kissed him? He's not real!”_

“But he is.”

“ _I think you're too caught up in your writing.”_

“But he's here, in my kitchen, making me food. Actual edible food.”

“ _Listen, Sebastian, I really need to get back to this meeting, but I want you get out of that house. Talk to some actual human beings. Something that hasn't come from your imagination. Okay?”_

Sebastian took a deep breath “Okay...okay, yes I'm gonna talk to someone I know in real life.”

“ _Yes, go do that. I'll check on you later.”_

 

Sebastian gingerly went downstairs and, being as quiet as he could picking up his keys when Kurt came out of the kitchen. “Bas? Where are you going?”

“Outside...”

“What for?”

“I just wanna go outside.”

“But you said you're sick. Shouldn't you just stay at home and rest? Chicken soup is almost ready.”

“I just need to get somefreshairquickly. Don't worry!” Sebastian said it quickly and ran out of the door; ignoring all the calls from Kurt.

 

He ended up in the little cafe he went every weekend for brunch. It was just off the street, the outdoor seats have a great view of a small park which had a nice arrangement of flowers. Sebastian likes the view there and often goes to the park or sits in this cafe, watching people, often getting inspiration.

“Hey Sebastian, surprised to see you here on a weekday. Trying to get some writing done?”

“Hi Jimmy, trying to take a break now.” The only downside is, this waiter never gave up on flirting at him.

“You want the usual?”

“Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks.” Sebastian sighed, rubbing his face.

“You're welcome, genius.”

Jimmy came back in five minutes with a cup of latte and a croissant. The only thing that shouldn't be here was Jimmy himself.

“I'm on break now.” He sat down and smiling too friendly in Sebastian's opinion

“Good for you.” Sebastian was no mood in making conversation “Jimmy, look, I really need to be alone for a while...”

“Oh, writing new book?”

“No.”

“Right, I get it, you can't talk about it...”

“No, I-” He stopped when he saw Kurt walking towards him out of the corner of his eyes

“Bas?” Kurt looked at the two of them, looking a little angry and upset

“Oh sorry, do you know each other?” Jimmy looked up at Kurt, confused

Kurt stood next to Sebastian “Yes, I'm Kurt. And I'm his boyfriend.”

“Oh, sorry I should go...”

“Wait, you can see him?” Sebastian asked in surprise

If Kurt wasn't angry before, he sure was now “Yes! He can see me, I can see him!”

Jimmy rose from his seat trying to escape “Please don't make it worse, I'll just leave. Sorry.” He quickly went back to the kitchen

“Sebastian, what's wrong with you?!”

Sebastian stopped the other waiter just passing by “Can you see him?”

“Yes sir...I can see him?” The waiter just looked at Kurt and back to Sebastian, looking slightly scared.

“Can he see me? Sebastian, what the hell?!”

Sebastian grabbed the waiter's free hand which wasn't holding a tray and put it on Kurt's head. “Oh my god you can touch-” He got cut off when Kurt took a glass of water from the waiter's tray and threw it all across his face

“You're a jerk!” Kurt shouted in tears and he ran away.

“He's real...oh shit, Kurt! Wait!! Kurt!” Sebastian shouted, springing up from his seat and ran after him

 

 

“Stay away from me you ass!” Kurt called and ran even faster

But Sebastian's longer legs caught up with him quickly “No please, stop...Kurt.”

“Go away!”

“No! Please!!”

“You jerk-ahh!! Put me down!! Sebastian Smythe you put me down now!!! AH!!”

Sebastian flung his arms around Kurt's waist and swung the boy onto his left shoulder and ran back to home.

“You asshole! Put me down!!!! Sebastian!!!” Kurt shouted, pummelling Sebastian's back with his fists.

“Please don't shout, ouch! Don't hit me!”

Sebastian was suddenly very grateful for his daily work outs, Running with a struggling man on your shoulder is hard work.

 

Once they got back at Sebastian's loft, he puts Kurt down, who instantly pushed him away.

“You-” A smack on Sebastian's shoulder “Complete-” Another smack.” “Ass!” Smack

“Ouch. Kurt, stop! Stop! Please listen to me!” Sebastian held Kurt's face close, pleading

“Are you breaking up with me...?” Kurt's voice cracked and Sebastian felt bad because he knew he was the reason why.

“Shhh, no I'm not breaking up with you. There's a lot happening and it's overwhelming me. And I just trying to process it all...and I'm having trouble with it.”

“Then why are you flirting with someone else, you can talk to me! What's wrong with you?”

“I wasn't flirting with him. I'm sorry if that's what it seems like, I'm just a little freaked out.”

“About what?”

“About...you, you being here, with me. You're with me. You're real and you're here with me.” Sebastian says gently brushing Kurt's hair.

Kurt takes a deep breath to calm down; he looks at Sebastian like he’s gone crazy.

“You being with me is too incredibly amazing, I thought it was a fantasy.” Sebastian whispered, presseing his forehead against Kurt's

Kurt smiling at Sebastian “You're an idiot.”

“What-”

Kurt's kiss stopping Sebastian's words, the kiss is gentle, soft. He slowly pulled away, “Does it feel real you dummy?”

Sebastian looked at Kurt in shock, “Oh fuck...” And he crushed his lips against Kurt's again.

 

*

 

Sebastian felt content, this was new. He had never felt like this before.

For a week, he spent every waking and sleeping moment with Kurt. They held hands when taking a walk in Central Park, they played the silliest drinking game at home and laughed for nothing. Kurt was an amazing cook, he made Sebastian the best dessert he ever had.

The kissing was the best, Kurt liked to kiss him a lot, sometimes he would kiss the back of Sebastian's hand when they were holding hands. Whenever he reminded Sebastian they needed to feed Dorian he gave him a kiss on the cheek. He kisses Sebastian's shoulder just to calm him when he's mad that Dorian scratched another one of his favourite books. There were tender kisses and rough kisses and Sebastian loved them all. He loves kissing Kurt and hugging Kurt and definitely fucking Kurt. The sex was beyond-his-imagination great. Sebastian loves everything Kurt brought into his life. He loves Kurt.

 

It's been a week since the day Kurt popped into Sebastian's life. Now he is sitting in the little cafe near home with Blaine, explaining the craziest and the best thing that has ever happened in his life.

“I'm telling you it's, _he’s_ real!”

“Sebastian it's not. He. Is. Not. Real.” Blaine insisted

“I can touch him, smell him, kiss him. It's real; he's the most amazing thing that I have in my life.”

“Have you talked to Wes? This writing is making you crazy-ier.”

“No, I haven't. He would want to lock me up.”

“Exactly, cause it's madness!”

“No it’s not, come to my place. Kurt's making dinner. I want you to meet him.”

“Jesus, you're not serious.”

“I am. Just come and meet him okay. You can say whatever you want if you still think this is a some fucked up crazy shit.”

“This is some fucked up crazy shit.”

“Whatever man, just come over okay.”

“Fine! I'll meet 'him'.” Blaine air quoted 'him'

 

Blaine followed Sebastian back to his loft, and he stood in the foyer area and called out “Hey Kurt nice to meet you!”

Sebastian grabbed his arm when he was about to leave “Come one man, don't be like that.”

“Sebastian I'm not taking part of your crazy game.”

When they were still pushing and pulling each other as, Blaine trying to leave and Sebastian trying to stop him, Kurt comes out from the kitchen “Bas you're home!” He went to hug Sebastian and kisses him on the cheek.

Mean while, Blaine looked at them, completely stunned.

“Hi, I'm Kurt. You must be Blaine! I heard a lot about you!” Kurt offered his hand with a bright smile

Blaine hesitatingly shook his hand “Hi...it's nice to finally meet you, Kurt.”

Kurt giggled a little “Well, dinner is almost ready. I made some roast lamb I hope you like it.”

Sebastian whispered to Blaine “He's an amazing cook.”

“Sounds yum! Thanks...” Blaine gave Kurt a thumb up “Seb, can I talk to you for a sec?” He nods his head towards the balcony

“Babe, we'll be right back.” Sebastian called out and followed Blaine outside

 

“What the fuck?” That was Blaine's first reaction

“I told you he's real.”

“This is against laws of physics, people don't just appear out of thin air!”

“Well, he has!”

“Maybe he's some kind of your crazy fan, had his way of reading your new writing and show up?”

“You're the only one read it. Unless it's you-”

“No!”

“It's love, it's magic.”

“Oh my god. Do you hear yourself? And I'm sure even Dumbledore can't wave his wand and make a human out of nothing!”

“He is everything I ever dreamt of, Blaine.” Sebastian smiled

Blaine sighed and paced around for a bit “Okay, let's say you created him.”

“I did.”

“Every details is the exact same thing you wrote?”

“Yes...?”

“Did you write more?”

“I haven't written anything since he shown up. He's perfect already.”

“Write something about him.”

“Why?”

“Write something so we can see if it's gonna come true. If it does, you win, it's magical love or whatever shit you said.”

Sebastian frowned, he didn't like this idea.

“If it doesn't...we're calling Wes, or police, you pick.”

“Fine! Okay.”

“Okay, go!” Blaine urged Sebastian to go back inside and up to the living room

 

Kurt threw them with a questioning look, he didn't understand why they both were looking at him with a weird look on their faces.

“We're going upstairs to check something. I'll be right back.” Sebastian gave Kurt an assuring smile.

“Okay, well don't be long. Five more minutes and dinner's ready.”

“Great.”

The boys took off and went to the writing room.

 

“Okay, what do we write about?” Blaine asked nervously

“You asked me? This is your idea!”

“His appearance?”

“I love how he looks.” Sebastian rejected

“Fine....I got it.” Blaine got closer to Sebastian and whispered it to him keeping an eye on the door, just in case Kurt walked in.

“What? What kind of idea is that??”

“Just do it or I'll do it” Blaine tried to get his hands on the typewriter, Sebastian smacked his hands away and mumbled “Don't touch it.”

He pushed Blaine away to give himself space to type. _**Kurt speaks fluent French, he speaks it without awareness sometimes.**_

 

“ **Bas, Blaine, bon appétit!”** Kurt called out from downstairs

 

Sebastian and Blaine looked at each other “Oh my god.”

They went downstairs, into the kitchen. Kurt smiled at them **“Honey, do you mind helping me set the table please?”** The two of them looked at Kurt speechless.

“ **Why are you two looking at me like that? Bas, do you wanna grab a bottle of wine? It'd be great with the lamb.”**

“Umm....yes, I-I'll be right back.” Sebastian slowly came to his senses, he left Blaine alone with Kurt

“ **Bas acts weird sometimes, I think his writer's mind has a lot going on in there. But he looks cute when he does it. I hope you don't mind that we don't have much food, I wanted to cook more but I'm running out of time. Bas only told me you're coming over for dinner just before he went out to meet you.”** Kurt just kept talking in French without knowing

“Umm....haha” Blaine laughed awkwardly

“ **Blaine, are you okay?”**

Sebastian came back with a bottle of merlot in hand “Got the wine.”

“Thank you honey. Blaine do you mind getting the salad out?” Kurt switched back to English suddenly

Blaine looked at Sebastian, the boy winked and made a typing gesture with his hand.

“Babe, you get the wine out, I'll take the lamb.” Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt's head

“Thanks.”

 

“This is the best lamb roast I've ever had. And it's my favourite.” Blaine commented once they finished the dinner

Sebastian laughed “What is not your favourite food.” Kurt smacked him playfully for being rude.

“Thank you. It's my mother's recipe. My dad loves it so I cooked it a lot before I left home.”

“So you've been traveled a lot?”

“Yeah, just city to city, actually more like a road trip to New York. I always wanted to come to New York. I knew I'd find amazing things ahead of me in here and as it turns out I'm right.” Kurt grinned and looked at Sebastian with affection, the boy ran his hand up and down Kurt's back gently and returned a loving smile

Kurt looked back to Blaine “Sorry I talked a lot. It's the wine.”

“No, it's very interesting. You are fascinating.”

“Thank you.” Kurt giggled and blushed a little

“Seb is lucky too, he found you.” Blaine smirked

Sebastian rose from the seat suddenly “Great, you two get along. Lovely! But it's late, Blaine needs to go now. Right?”

Kurt stage whispered “He can be such a control freak sometimes.”

“I know, poor you.” Blaine gave Kurt a little high-five

The subject himself just sighed and rolled his eyes at the two of them.

 

Sebastian walked Blaine to his car after Kurt waved goodbye and went back inside of the house.

“Get in the car Seb.”

“What?”

“Just get it.” Blaine gave him a look he can't argue with

They got into the car and Blaine shouted “This was fucking crazy!!”

“Shhhh! What the hell Blaine!”

“You manifested a guy with your mind! Your Mind! You're officially freakier than Voldemort.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

“People are gonna freak out!”

“You can't tell anyone. Not a single soul!” Sebastian warned

“Why?”

“Because people will think he's a freak! They will take him into some lab and do experiments on him! No. I will not allow that!!!”

“So you're just gonna pretend he’s your boyfriend?”

“He is my boyfriend.”

“Really?”

“Why not, stranger things have happened.”

“No, this is not strange. This is the strangest thing to ever have happened in the entire human history, ever. I'm sure.”

“So what?”

“What are you gonna do? Marry him? Fuck him? Oh my god you totally did fuck him. He is hot, you wouldn't not fuck him. What is this...mind fuck? This is literally mind fuck. Holy shit.”

Sebastian shook his head in disbelief

“Wait, so you can write what you want him to do...?” Blaine asked suddenly

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Like you can write him gives awesome blowjob?” Blaine smirked

“Kurt gives awesome blowjob. The sex is great I can tell you that.”

“You can so get to him to be however you want him to be.”

“Blaine...Blaine, I love him, just the way he is now. Okay? I'm not gonna write about him again. End of story.”

Blaine looked at Sebastian and see he's serious about this. Sebastian is really putting himself into this relationship. Even Blaine finds this whole idea bizarre, he thinks his best friend deserve to finally have a serious relationship.

“Okay Seb. I won't tell anyone. Whatever this is with Kurt, I hope you two are happy.”

“Thanks man. I appreciate it.”

 

*

 

Sebastian locked the stack of writing of Kurt into the top drawer and hides the key under the typewriter. He goes back to the bedroom and finds Kurt already showered and is now drying his hair with the towel.

“So...did he approve me?” Kurt asked nervously

“Babe, you don't need approval.” Sebastian chuckled and climbed onto bed to sit next to Kurt

“But he's your best friend. You care about Blaine's thought right?”

“No one's thought is important in this relationship other than ours.”

“Okay...but did he like me?”

Sebastian kissed Kurt softly on the lips, he pulls away just enough to say “He adores you.”

Kurt smiles and kisses him back.

Sebastian pushes Kurt down on the bed and straddles him “Now I want to thank you for making that amazing dinner and did a great job impressing my friend.” He trails his finger lightly across Kurt's bare chest down to his stomach to the V of his hip and hooks his finger on the waistband of Kurt's brief.

Kurt giggled “You're very kind sir...”

“Oh you're wrong, I'll show no mercy when you beg me to be gentle later...” He leaned in close and starts nibbling along Kurt's jaw line

“Who said I want you to be-oh...gentle.” Kurt moaned when Sebastian roughly squeezes his ass

“I'm glad that we're on the same page.” He switches off the bedside lamp and presses their bodies together.

 

*

 

It's been 3 months already and they are still like the happily-ever-after looking couple. With the amount of money in Sebastian's account, they don't have to worry about money. Sebastian accompanies Kurt to explore those small independent galleries in Brooklyn. They go to see so many on and off Broadway shows. Kurt likes to paint Sebastian when he's reading, with Dorian snuggle on his lap. They went to Miami, planning for a nice weekend on the beach but end up having a sex marathon in the hotel room which ended with Kurt lost his voice because he's ridiculously vocal when Sebastian fucks him in every corner of the room. They go on a picnic in Central Park with Dorian. All in all they are the perfect couple in everyone's eyes.

 

The phone rings on one Saturday evening, Sebastian thought it could be Cooper again, so he asked Kurt to tell him that he will call back (much) later.

“You're avoiding him.” Kurt gave him a _bitch please_ look

“I don't know what you're talking about. I'm busying trying to make you the best French toast ever.” Sebastian called cheekily out from kitchen

“Hello, Sebastian is busy...oh, Mrs-I mean Ms Dubois.” Kurt stammered once he found out who was calling

Sebastian obviously heard what Kurt said cause he ran out from the kitchen and grabs the phone from Kurt, he wraps his other free arm around Kurt's waist, insisting he stay by his side.

Kurt leaned close to try to hear what's on the other end of the phone

“ _Sebastian is that you?”_

“What do you want mother?”

“ _Is that how you're going to talk to me.”_

“Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted to do any talking, as I remember you're one of the people who kicked me out of the house.”

“ _Son, I'm sorry. Your grandfather is really sick and he wanted to see you. Can you come back to Paris this weekend? I don't think he can hold on much longer.”_

“I....” Sebastian doesn't know what to say, his grandfather has always been nothing but kind to him.

“ _Bastian, please come back, for him. I'm asking you to come back for your grandfather, not me.”_

“I-fine. This weekend. I'm only doing this for him. I'm not staying in your house, I'll stay in a hotel.”

“ _If that's what you want. Do you want me to book your ticket and get someone to pick you up?”_

“I know we haven't seen each other for 7 years but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Ms Dubois.”

“ _Okay...who's that just on the phone before?”_

“That's my boyfriend. And that's none of your business.”

Kurt tightened his arms around Sebastian's shoulder and kissed his shoulder, trying to calm him down a bit

“ _Will he come with you? I'm sure your grandfather would love to meet him.”_

“We'll talk about it. Is that all?”

“ _Yes...that's it.”_

“Well, I might or might not see you this weekend then. Have a good day. Bye” Sebastian put down the phone harder than necessary.

 

“Bas, what is it?” Kurt asked, worried

“My grandfather, he's really sick, I need to go back to Paris to see him.”

“Oh.”

“Babe, I want you to come with me.”

“You do?”

“Of course, grandpa would love to meet you. And I really need you by my side.”

“Anything you want honey.”

“We're not seeing my mother, or other relatives other than grandpa unless it's absolutely necessary.”

“Bas, it's been so long, do you have to be mad at her still?”

“I don't give a shit about her or her new guy. She irritates me.”

“Okay. We'll just go to the hospital and see your grandfather.”

“Thank you sweetie.” Sebastian kissed him gently and hugged him close “I'm so glad you're here.”

 

Turns out seeing Sebastian's grandfather is what it is. Sebastian is just seeing him. André Dubois is unconscious in a hospital bed with various tubes attached to him. It broke Sebastian's heart to see him like this. He had cut off all the contact from both side of the family but he had occasionally gotten letters from his grandfather, he always said Sebastian was welcome to come home whenever he wanted. He had called the old man a few times a year but that's it. He never wanted to return to Paris because he didn't want to see his mother. His parents finally divorced after a year Sebastian left home, and his mother married an Italian wine dealer just about 5 years ago. His mother didn't change her name this time. Sebastian wondered if that's because she doesn't believe they will last but he didn't really care either.

 

Sebastian spent an hour in the hospital talking to André's doctor about his condition. He felt guilty leaving Kurt alone in his grandfather's room while he talked to the doctor in the meeting room but he felt it was better for him to have a moment to take it in before seeing Kurt.

Sebastian went back to his grandfather's room to meet Kurt “Hey babe, we can go-” Only to find his mother sitting next to Kurt, the two talking rather nicely to each other.

“Bastian.”

“Mother...” Sebastian greeted him with a grim expression and awkwardness filled the room instantly

Kurt rose from the seat and went to hug the boy “Bas, your mother offered to take us to dinner.”

“Thank you but I have other plans with Kurt.”

“We do?”

“Of course I have plan for you. I'm gonna show you the best of Paris.” Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt's head, then gave him a genial smile

“Good day mother.” With that he pulled Kurt out of the room behing him

 

The two went to Café de Flore for a light meal, Sebastian claimed it was tacky because of all the tourists but Kurt insisted he wanted to be a tourist. He wanted to go to all the must-see sights.

“Bas, she's really trying.” Kurt brought up Cleménce

“Doesn't change the fact she doesn't care about me. She only started calling me after the divorce. I don't fucking know what's the point. Proved that I was right in the book? Yeah they fucking should have signed the fucking papers long before I published that book!”

“Okay, let's not talk about her. I just hate to see you so angry.”

“Sorry.”

Kurt smiled weakly at him

 

They went to the hospital again next morning, André was still the same, the doctor said it was very liely he would die in sleep but he assured Sebastian it would be a peaceful painless death. Sebastian talked to his grandfather for about half an hour, introducing Kurt to him. Kurt being the supportive boyfriend tried to lighten the mood in every possible way. He held Sebastian's hand firmly in his and kissed him on the check and the back of his hand.

Cleménce was there again, arriveing about 15 minutes after the boys arrived. She insisted she needed to take Kurt and Sebastian out.

“You're so phoney. Save your act. I don't care. I'm not here to forgive you or anything. I haven’t taken a dime from Dubois or Smythe since I was 18, we don't owe each other anything. Just let me live my life please.”

“Bastian, son, I'm really sorry. I was selfish. I should have talked to you. You never said anything we just thought you were okay.” Cleménce stood in front of the door blocking their way out

It became clear they weren't leaving until she got her own way, so Sebastian mumbled 'Fine' in frustration.

Cleménce knew it was the first time Kurt got to see Paris and she offered to take them to the Louvre, the Champs-Elysées. Sebastian felt relief when she finally left them alone when he said he wanted to take Kurt to La Tour Eiffel.

“I hate her.” Sebastian mumbled the moment she drove away

Kurt kept soothing his shoulder and back “We're alone now. Please smile, for me?”

“Just for you my love.” Sebastian smiled tiredly.

 

The worst came Sunday morning, when they got woken up by their hotel room door bell ringing.

Sebastian wrapped the sheet around his waist and opened the door “What the hell....”

Cleménce had shown up saying she wanted to take them both for a nice walk then to afternoon tea before they headed to the airport.

“Really? Do you not take a hint? I don't want to spend time with you! The only Dubois I wanna spend time with is grandpa! You didn't want this son. You don't get to throw me away and take me back! You're nothing but a selfish bitch!”

_Smack!_

Cleménce slapped Sebastian across the face. Kurt squeaked and ran to his side “Clemence, please. I think he just needs some times.”

“I have had enough time. I don't need you in my life!” Sebastian slammed the door close in her face.

 

The journey back to New York was soaked in awkward silence. Kurt wanted to say something, but he doesn't know what to do. He wanted to hug and kiss Sebastian better but that didn't seem to work.

 

For the next week, Kurt tried everything he could think of to make Sebastian happy. Waking Sebastian with a blowjob seemed to work for about 15 minutes when Sebastian would get all horny from it and he would flipped Kurt on the back and fuck him senseless. But even that didn't work, and Sebastian started reading again. He bought the top 10 books on the bestsellers chart one afternoon and started reading.

 

Kurt finally had enough one afternoon. He was making steak, one of Sebastian's favourite. Kurt was singing Defying Gravity happily when busy himself all over the kitchen.

“Babe, I'm trying to read.” Sebastian complained, calling from the living room

Kurt took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, but he was pissed.

He loudly dropped the turner, turned off the stove and stormed out to the living room “You know what. You can cook your lunch. I've lost my appetite.”

He went back to the bedroom and curled up on the bed.

“Kurt...baby?” Sebastian came in few minutes later.

“You've been in a foul mood since you met your mother. Don't take it out on me!” Kurt cried, and Sebastian felt horrible seeing him like this

“I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry.”

“I envy you Bas, you still have your mother and she's trying so hard to fix things between you two. You are lucky! I wanted my mum and I can't have her any more!”

“I'm sorry I didn't thought carefully. I'm sorry, please don't cry. I love you.”

“You just keep reading those stupid books! Do you even remember us having a conversation this week?! No!”

“I'm sorry. I'll change. Please tell me what can I do to make it better?”

“You don't have friends. You don't even see Blaine lately!”

“I have you. You're all I need.”

“That's an awfully lot of pressure...” Kurt's voice cracked from the tears he was holding back.

“Tell me what do you need to be happy. I'll do it.” Sebastian held his face between his palms.

“I'd like to meet some people, maybe take some art classes.”

“That's good, yes. Get out of the house for a bit.”

“And maybe I spend some nights in my apartment.”

“Huh?”

“Just one night or two a week. I think we need a break.”

Sebastian's heart dropped to his stomach, but he'd let Kurt do what he want “Okay. If you're happy about it.”

“Okay...”

 

*

 

It was the first night Kurt's not sleeping next to Sebastian and it was awful. He couldn't sleep at all, he tossed and turned on the bed and looked up at the clock, 03:26. He tried to close his eyes and concentrate on his breathing, trying to empty his mind, it didn't work, he checked his clock, 04:50.

“Fuck...” Sebastian was a mess, this long night was going to be excruciating.

 

“Hey Dorian! Bas!” Kurt came back home the next morning, on his bike.

Sebastian was sitting at the front door with Dorian in his arms waiting for Kurt.

“Why are you outside?”

“Waiting for you.” Sebastian opened the door and let them both in.

Kurt put his bags down and taking off his jacket. “How was your night?”

“Shit. I can't do this babe. This is not working for me.”

“It's only one night a week. I'm sure you can handle it. You still have Dorian right.”

“But...”

“Honey if we don't take a break once in a while, I think we're gonna become one person, that's a little weird don't you think? I need a shower...can we talk later?”

Kurt ran upstairs to the bathroom leaving Sebastian in the living room

They ordered take out that night because Sebastian didn't want Kurt do more cooking after long day of school.

“How was the class?”

“It was great. There's a lot of very talented people. We had this life drawing session today and the model was very cool. She dyed her hair to this baby blue colour and she got all these amazing tattoos...”

Sebastian cut off the rest, he saw the way Kurt's eyes sparkle. He was so excited talking about his class, his passion. And he suddenly realised he hadn’t seen Kurt this happy with him lately.

The night Sebastian held Kurt closely in his arms and he started kissing his neck. Sebastian started tracing Kurt's jawline with his lips and tongue. He grasped Kurt's ass and pressed his hip closer to Kurt's. “Baby I want you.”

“Honey I'm tired...” Kurt twisted himself out of his arms and settle a little away from him

Sebastian didn't say anything about another night of insomnia the next morning.

 

The second week of Kurt's-away night, Sebastian couldn't sleep again. He decided to make Kurt a romantic dinner when he come back the next day. He looked up at the clock and saw it was almost and hour since Kurt was due home, he dialled his number.

“Hey, where are you?” Sebastian asked, as he checked on his roast in the oven

“Hi, I was out with some classmates. They found this little bar here, we decided to hang out for a bit.”

“W-when are you coming back? I'm making dinner.” Sebastian tried to sound cheerful but he couldn't help but feel worried

“Well, we're gonna eat here, we already ordered.”

“But you're coming back right?”

“Umm...actually, it's kinda far to go back to Brooklyn after this. I think I'm gonna stay at mine. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Love you, bye!” Kurt hung up

 

Sebastian finished his not so bad roast chicken all alone. He put everything away then went up to his writing room. After 15 minutes sitting in front of his desk, he lifted his typewriter and pulled out the key under it. Sebastian opened the locked drawer with slightly shaky hands.

He went back to where he left off and he started typing _**Kurt was miserable without Sebastian. He wanted to spend every moment being with the man he loves.**_

 

_Clink!_

 

He counted in his mind. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

 

His phone rang, Kurt's calling.

 

“Bas, I wanna come back.”

“Come home baby, I'll wait up.”

They had a great sex marathon that night, Kurt was being all desperate and kept begging Sebastian to fuck him over and over again.

The next week the two of them were like conjoined twins. They never let go of each other hands. Kurt always sat on Sebastian's lap when they were at home. They kissed a lot. They fucked a lot, Sebastian had fucked Kurt on every surface in the house.

 

But Kurt needed more... “Promise me you'll never leave me.”

“Of course baby.”

“I sometimes feel you're so far away. I miss you.” Kurt buried his face into Sebastian's shoulder

Sebastian didn't know what to do other than holding him close.

 

They were on their way to a cinema when Sebastian's phone rang, it's Cooper “Hey Coop.”

“ _How's my genius?”_

“Good, sorry been busy...”

“ _Busy writing? The publishers are dying to see your new work!”_

“About that....” Sebastian suddenly realised he was not holding Kurt's hand “Shit, Coop I'm sorry man I have to call you back later.” He hung up and turned to look for Kurt

“Kurt? Kurt?!”

He found Kurt standing right where he let go of his hand, looking at him with teary eyes.

“Kurt, hey, why do you stand here?”

“You l-let go of me.”

“What?”

“You let go of my hand...and you didn't notice it.” Kurt starting to cry

“Shhh, baby please don't cry. I'm here now.”

Kurt was indeed still crying when Sebastian decided to cancel the night and go home, Kurt didn't really give him any choice.

“Baby you need to calm down.” Sebastian was soothing Kurt's back when he was lying on his stomach on the bed sobbing badly

“You didn't notice you let g-go of my hand. You don't want me...”

Sebastian himself was about to cry to because he just couldn't handle this, this was not like the Kurt he loves.

“Babe, I'm gonna make you some tea okay.”

“No, don't leave me please.”

“I'll be right back I promise.”

Sebastian quietly left the room and when to his writing room, he found the last page of his previous writing.

 

_**Kurt was filled the most exciting joy.** _

 

_Clink!_

 

Sebastian went back to the room with a cup of tea. Only to find Kurt jumping up and down on the bed.

“Bas!” He jumped off the bed and gave Sebastian a bone crushing hug almost making him drop the cup

“Let me put this down first.” He held Kurt between his arms after he put down the cup, “Baby you know I love you right.”

“I love you too! I love you very very much. Haha” Kurt giggled joyfully and he placed butterfly kisses all over Sebastian's face

“Let's have pillow fightttt!” Kurt jumped on bed suddenly and grabbed the pillows

Sebastian exclaimed, “No!” He pleaded more when Kurt gave him puppy eyes and pouted at him “It's late. We'll do it tomorrow maybe?”

“Okay.” Kurt was smiling all the way and he happily pulled Sebastian onto the bed

 

The rest of the week, Kurt was like a cat in heat, making weird noises for nothing. Always clawing on Sebastian, giggling at the tiniest thing, making weird faces when he talked to Dorian. Sebastian would admit the sex was actually pretty amazing but he couldn't handle someone being this exciting for his waking hours.

 

“Blaine...I need to talk to you.” Sebastian called Blaine in his writing room while Kurt was singing happily in his bubble bath

_“What?”_

“I've been writing again.”

_“That's great! What is it? Does Cooper know?”_

“No, I mean I'm _writing_ again.”

_“Oh, you mean....Kurt?”_

“Yes.”

_“Why I thought you said he was perfect.”_

“I think he was planning to leave me, so I made him wanting me, then he was not happy; I made him happy.”

_“So what's the problem?”_

“He's too happy right now. Laughing hysterically at nothing.”

_“And you're calling me because...”_

“I don't know what to do?”

_“Write he's happy, content with you? Make him a peaceful satisfied person?”_

“But I want to be the one make him happy, not _making_ him happy!” Sebastian hissed

_“I don't know man, maybe you just need to write him being himself. That was the Kurt you like right?”_

“I guess...what if he leaves me?”

_“I honestly don't know, I have no experience on dating fictional character.”_

 

_**Kurt was just Kurt, he had control of his own feelings.** _

 

_Clink!_

 

*

 

Kurt was drawing in the living room when Sebastian came in with his garment bag. “Babe why are you still drawing, we have to go.”

“Where?”

“Cooper's party? The writer thing?”

“Well, I'm not a writer right. I don't need to go.”

“You said you wanted to go before.”

“I can change my mind right? I wanted to finish this.”

“You've been drawing for the last two days.”

“It's a collection for my project! Why are you yelling at me?”

“You said you wanted to do something together, I made plan!”

“Oh so it's my fault now?!” Kurt dropped the pencil and glared at him

 

Sebastian sighed and sat on the couch, he looked tired. Kurt felt bad seeing him like this, so he gingerly walked across the room and sat down next to him.

“Sorry, it's just...I've been very emotionally lately. Like I've lost myself. It's frustrating.”

“I'm sorry too, for yelling at you.”

“Maybe you're right, we should go out, meet people. I've never meet any of your friends other than Blaine.”

“Well, Cooper is not really my friend, more like my boss, but yeah. Let's go. We won't stay long okay. And we can come back and talk things through.”

“Okay.”

 

The party was set in Cooper's town house on the Upper East Side. The house was filled with elites of the literature world as Cooper was one of the best A-list book agents. He had great eyes on undiscovered talent writers. The two of them didn't get to see Cooper before Blaine pulled Sebastian aside to talk to some movie producer who wanted to make Sebastian's book to movie. Kurt was left alone with Sebastian telling him 'Will be right back' before he's gone.

 

After finished his first drink, Kurt felt awkward standing there like a pole so he went to find the bar area.

“Hello pretty boy. Are you here with someone?” A voiced came next to him when he got his second drink

Kurt looked over and saw a handsome and very sexy young man in the latest collection of Tom Ford suit standing next to him.

“Hi. I-umm, here with Sebastian.”

“So you're the one who got our little superstar falling head over heels in love.” The man smirked “Well, I'm Cooper Anderson.”

“Oh, you're Blaine's brother.”

“Blaine didn't tell me you're this hot, or I'd asked to meet Sebastian sooner.”

Kurt smiled shyly “You're not so bad yourself. Nice suit.”

“Sexy and a fashionista. Damn, where did our geeky Sebastian find you.”

Cooper was flirting hard, Kurt knew it but it felt nice to have some attention, especially when his boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

“I bet his new book is all about you.” Cooper tilted Kurt's chin with his finger getting their face closer

“I actually don't know, he’s never shown me his writing. He hasn't been writing for a while.”

“Tsk tsk tsk, I bet you must be a big distraction to my favourite writer.”

“Maybe...”

“Kurt?!” Sebastian surprised voice came and the two of them looked over

Sebastian looked at the way Cooper was almost hovering himself over Kurt against the bar table, his hand touching Kurt's face. He walked towards Kurt and yanked him away from Cooper “Sorry Coop, we’ve got to go.”

“Bas!” Kurt protested, trying to get away but Sebastian was strong and he dragged Kurt out of the house back to his car.

 

“What the hell Kurt?!” Sebastian slammed the front door shut and shouted as soon as they were back home.

“I don't know what you're talking abo-hey you're hurting me!” Kurt wanted to go back upstairs but Sebastian grabbed him by the arm “You know what! Do you want to explain to me why you were eye fucking my agent?”

“You're crazy. Stay away from me!” Kurt struggled out of Sebastian's hold and ran upstairs, Sebastian following after him.

“What would people think when they see you flirting with Cooper? He's my agent for fuck's sake!”

“You left me alone in a party where I didn't know anyone!”

“So you can go flirt your way around? You're my boyfriend!”

“I'm sorry I'm not the ideal boyfriend of your mind!”

“You have to be responsible! You were acting like a slut!”

“Don't use that word on me! You have these crazy rules and you never tell me! And you make it looks like I'm the worst boyfriend when I break one of your never-been-said rules!”

“You want rules? Fine! Don't think about fucking other men and don't let other men think about fucking you!”

“Oh, so I have to take care of how people think about me as well?”

“Yes! You flirt with people, giving them wrong ideas!”

“You're sick!” By now, Kurt had already changed into his normal clothes and was pulling his suitcase out under the bed “You're fucked up Sebastian! I'm not a child, you can't control me!”

Sebastian saw Kurt was packing and he could feel the anger filling up his chest, taking over him, “You wanna bet?”

“What?”

“I can make you do anything.”

“What are you gonna do? Tie me up?”

“You love me tying you up, but no, I can make you do anything without even touching you.” He said coldly as he walked to his writing room

Kurt looked at him with his mouth opened and closed, he was completely speechless.

 

Sebastian pulled out the writing from the drawer and get back to the last page, just when he finished loading the paper into the typewriter, Kurt stormed in “Sebastian, I'm leaving. I'm calling a cab. We can talk about this later.”

Sebastian didn't say anything as he started typing

“Sebastian, do you hear me?!”

_Clink!_

“Fine. Go ahead. Leave...” Sebastian looked at Kurt with a blank expression

Kurt didn't want to see his face right now he walked out of the room only got bounced back by an invisible door “Ah!” He covered his nose with his hands, rubbing the sore spot “What the fuck was that?”

Sebastian didn't say anything but look at him. Kurt tried again and he got bounced back again.

“What's happening? Oh god what is it?!” Kurt started to freak out

Sebastian pointed at the paper in the typewriter “Look, here.”

Kurt slowly went near the desk and peeked at the writing, and he saw the rest of the writing resting on the desk. He caught a glimpse of his name repeated on the papers.

“What is it? You're writing about me?! You can't do that it's private!”

“I didn't write about you. I wrote you.”

“What the fuck.”

“I had a dream, about this guy. And I started writing about him. I gave him a name, Kurt. I kept writing and writing and then one day, Kurt-you were in my house. Living with me.”

“You're sick. You're a fucking freak.” Kurt tried to get out of the room once more, and he failed again

“You're not real Kurt, I can write you to do anything...” Sebastian sat down and started to type

“Sebastian you have to stop this. You can't think like this. You're gonna end up alone in this fucked up life!”

_Clink!_

“ **You have to stop- what...”**

“ **What is-how?!”** Kurt eyes widen with fear **“I speak French? But I don't know French!”**

Sebastian said coldly “See, I wrote Kurt specks French.”

Kurt looked down at the paper and he was truly scared **“How do you do that?!”**

“ **Make it stop!”**

Sebastian started typing again. Clink!

And Kurt started to purr like a cat suddenly. He just made noises like an angry cat.

 

More typing.

 

_Clink!_

 

Kurt was crying as he kept saying “I love you, I'll never leave you. I love you so much. I'll never leave you! I love you, I'll never leave you. I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever...”

 

_Clink!_

 

Kurt started jumping up and down and shouting “I love your eyes. I love your nose. I love your smile. I love your arms. I love your abs. I love your ass. I love your cock. I love you. I love everything of you. I love you. I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you...”

Sebastian started slamming his fists on his desk as Kurt kept saying 'I love you' over and over again as he's soaking in the words. He had a mad smile on his face and kept yelling 'Yes yes yes' to Kurt until at one point the both of them were out of breath and dropped on the chair and the floor.

 

Kurt was panting hard on the floors, his body shaking violently in absolute fear. He almost choked on his crying, he whimpered in pain.

 

Sebastian only just realised what damage he had caused, He slowly knelt down next to Kurt “Kurt...” The moment he touched Kurt's hand, the boy flinched and shot up from the floor and ran back to the bedroom, slammed and locked the door.

 

Sebastian knew Kurt would never forgive him, and he would never be the same Kurt he loved. He broke the love of his life. He started crying, he couldn't forgive himself either, he was the one causing Kurt's pain. He sobbed. He hated everything that had happened for the past few weeks.

 

Sebastian sat down in front of his typewriter again. He knew what to do, he knew it had to be done, he just hated that he would lose the person he loved the mouse. Finally he took a deep breath and slowly typed...

 

_**When Kurt left the house, he was no longer Sebastian's creation.** _

 

_**Kurt was free.** _

 

_Clink!_

 

Sebastian had never cried so hard in his life. He looked at the last sentence he wrote, heart broken. He placed the book on the floor in front of his room with a post-it note on it _**'Please read the last page. It's the only thing I can do to say I'm sorry. I love you. S'**_

 

*

 

Blaine found Sebastian two days later in his house, lying on the floor in the bedroom, clenching the papers between his arms. Eyes and nose red from god-knows-how-awfully-long crying.

“Sebastian?” Blaine shook his body gently hoping the boy was still conscious

“G-gone...he's gone.” Sebastian whispered

Blaine held him and whispered “You're gonna be okay man.”

 

A month after Kurt left. Sebastian was still in a miserable form, Blaine had became regular guest in order to check on Sebastian and Dorian, making sure the both of them were still alive.

“Sebastian, you know. You're luckier than other heart broken guys. You can write about it. Why don't you write it all out. Let it out.”

“I can't it's crazy.”

“You're writer, you are supposed to write crazy stuff. Imagination.”

“They'd think I'm crazy.”

“No you dumb ass. They're gonna think it's fiction. What did people say? Write you've been through...”

Sebastian looked at Blaine, smiling.

 

Locking up the pervious writing and the typewriter away. Sebastian got himself a new laptop, and this time, he knew from the moment he sat down before his desk, he was going to write an amazing book.

 

_**For Him.** _

 

_**This is the story of my extraordinary love, in which I hope he wouldn't read it. I didn't see you when you were there, and only left with regrets of the mistakes I've done to damage you. I'm sorry for every single words I've written to change you. I hope parted away can help you find yourself back as that was the best of you....** _

 

Sebastian's new book was top of bestsellers chart again. Book reviews said his new work was even greater than the first one which was beyond their expectation. He was slowly recovering from the events, though he still cried quietly in bed at night. He hoped Kurt was enjoying his new life. Sebastian hoped that letting go of Kurt it would make him happy again. He loved Kurt's smile. He would do anything to make him smile.

 

He finally decided to fix things with his mum. His grandfather passed away a week after his new book was published. Cleménce said she read the whole book to his grandfather. Sebastian was grateful. He stayed with his mother for two weeks in Paris after the funeral. Sebastian found it was easier to just let it go instead of holding the hate he had felt towards his mother. Cleménce asked if the book was about Kurt, he said yes. She felt sorry for things didn't work out for them because she saw how happy the two of them together.

 

Sebastian went back to New York, life goes on. Not much had changed, except he takes Dorian for picnic in Central Park every two weeks. It was Kurt's idea and he wanted to keep a little tradition of them just to remind him of Kurt. He'd picked his book, grabbed some sandwiches and some sashimi for Dorian from the sushi place down the street. They always settled down at the tree him and kurt first met, when the tradition of the picnic had started.

 

Today, when he got to his spot, there was someone there already. Sebastian hated to do it but he felt like sitting under this tree is the point of the picnic. “Excuse me, sorry. I was wondering if you mind moving to another-”

Sebastian stopped dead when he saw the guy turned and look up at him

“Oh sorry I didn't know it's your usual place.” The same ocean blue eyes looked right into Sebastian like the time they met in his dream

“I-I....umm....Dorian!” Sebastian was stammering but Dorian started licking the man's face

“It's okay, he's so friendly.” He lifted the book up from the picnic mat “It's funny it's name is the same as the cat in this book.”

It's Sebastian's book, he look at the young man with a nervous and confused expression

“Have we met before? You look familiar.” The man asked

“I don't think so...”

“Maybe we saw each other before in the park. I'm Kurt by the way.” He offered his hand with smile

“'I'm Sebastian...” Sebastian shook the hand, he almost didn't let it go, the warmth from Kurt gave him a shiver

Kurt looked at him in surprised and he flipped his book to the last page and found Sebastian's picture at the author section “Oh, this is awkward.” He chuckled awkwardly

“No, it's not...can we, start over?” Sebastian really hoping he would say yes.

“Yes. Sure.” Kurt smiled, and Sebastian sat down next to him, smiling for the happiest day of his life.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[fanart] Kurt Hummel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623717) by [MySnarkySelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf)




End file.
